


You want him don't you?

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Chain Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Mats, Dom/sub, Double dildo's, Light Spanking, M/M, Sex Toys, Sub Erik, Sub Marco, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mats finds out Marco wants to bring Erik to the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授权翻译】【麻歪红】你想要他，不是吗](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951928) by [latelemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/latelemon/pseuds/latelemon)



"You want him don't you?" Mats growled into Marco's ear before roughly slamming him down onto the bed. "I've seen the way you look at him in training." Mats gripped his hand into the waist band of Marco's sweats and boxers, pulling them down in one swift move. Leaving Marco only wearing his T-shirt but it wasn't long until Mats took of his T-shirt as well, leaving him naked and exposed.

"Do you wish he was here with you now? In between your legs, sucking you off?" Marco sat back breathing heavily while he watched Mats pulling off his own clothing. Mats pulled of his T-shirt, revealing his strong, toned chest then turning his attention to his jeans and boxer shorts, dropping them both together with a thud. "Well do you want him or not?"

"Yes." Marco swallowed because of course he does, he's had a crush on the young man for as long as he can remember. Just thought of him withering underneath Marco's body, made his cock twitch to life.

Mats smirked and wrapped a hand around Marco's cock. "I know you do, I want him too. Maybe we should invite him to spend the night with us, what do you think?" Marco whined while Mats continued to jerk on Marco's cock. "Maybe he'd have his lips around your cock right now."

Mats dropped Marco's leaking member and reached over for the tube on the nightstand. "Maybe I could fuck the both of you." Mats stated while pouring a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. "Or would you like to fuck him Marco? Feel his hot, tight heat around your cock."

"I-" Marco tensed up feeling a white digit circling around his rim. "I want to fuck him." He managed to choke out. Mats smirked and let the finger sink inside. "I could fuck you, while you fuck him." Mats whispered against Marco's ear, twisting and turning his digit while he spoke, going deep enough to run his finger over Marco's sweet spot.

"Fuck yes." Marco threw his head back and moaned. Mats has no idea if he's saying yes about the chain fuck or because he had brushed against Marco's sweet spot. All the same Mats pushed in a second finger anyway. "So, do you like the sound of that?"

"Yes Mats, please bring him here." Marco arched his back to try and get more from Mats' fingers. The defender chuckled eventually adding a third digit and slamming them in and out of Marco's willing body.

"Maybe i'll sit back and watch you pounding into him and see if he makes the same faces you do while being fucked." Mats added a fourth finger and Marco just moaned, so Mats continued with his dirty talk. "What if I want a go and him too? You can fuck his ass, while I fuck his face. Would you like that?"

"Yes..." Marco moaned, every single one of Mats' words went straight to his cock, the pre cum dripping over his torso, if Mats continues with this he's going to come without being touched, just from Mats' dirty talk. "Mats, I'm ready."

Mats slowly let his fingers slide out of Marco's ass, picking up the midfielders strong legs and wrapped them around his waist. Nudging the head of his cock against Marco's lube slick hole. "Just imagine Marco, when i'm pushing inside of you, you'll be pushing inside of him.

Marco moaned, Mats' strong hands gripping tightly onto his hips while he pushes inside, teasingly slow. The defender has his lips pressed against Marco's ear. "Imagine how tight he'll feel around your cock." Mats teased for a few more inches but eventually took pity on Marco and slammed inside with one swift move, causing Marco to cry out in pleasure.

Mats stalled for a few short moments, just to tease Marco a little more. "Imagine his pouty expression while you stall, teasing him and maybe he'll even beg you to move." Marco is already close and Mats hasn't even started to move yet.

Marco considered begging himself for a moment, almost but luckily Mats started to move. Mats moved slowly at first, savouring the feeling of Marco's tight heat wrapped around his cock, but Mats can never be considered a gentle man and soon started to move quick.

"I'll be pounding into you so hard, that Erik will be feeling the force of it." Marco continued with his dirty talk while thrust closer and closer to Marco's sweet spot. Mats knew he had found what he was looking for when Marco let out a high pitched groan. "Just think about the noise, Erik will make  when you find his sweet spot."

"Touch me." Marco growled."I'm so close." Mats smirked, but he wrapped his hand around Marco's cock anyway and started to move his hand in sync with his hard, deep thrusts.

"When he's close, will you take pity on him?" Mats panted, thrusting a little harder and hitting Marco's sweet spot with every thrust. Marco lost it, everything felt too good, Mats' dirty talk, the constant slam on his prostate and Marco's talented hand working his cock.

Marco panted as he came, withering against the white bed sheets as his load shoots out of him and splatters against his stomach and over Mats' hand. Marco sighed content as Mats searched for his own orgasm.

Mats stopped all his dirty talk while he pounds into Marco with all his might. Marco has tightened around his cock during orgasm, practically milking his load. Mats throws his head back as he comes, crying out Marco's name while painting his inner walls milky white.

Mats stalls inside of Marco and waits until his breathing returns to a somewhat normal rate, before pulling out and collapsing on the bed at the side of Marco. Neither of them said a word for a few short moments.

"Are you really going to invite Erik into our bed?" Marco asked, all most shyly because he really wants this to happen but he's not sure if Mats really does.

Mats chuckled. "Are you kidding me? of course we are" Mats rolls over and pulls Marco into a spooning position, peppering kisses along Marco's sweaty hairline.

"The first thing we are going to do tomorrow, is find Erik."    


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik finally joins them ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so dirty, I can't believe I wrote it..... Enjoy ;)

"Surprise." Mats walked into the room with a satisfied smile on his face. Marco bolted up right, in the hotel room bed, staring at the young man. "I convinced him to spend a night with us."

Marco licked his lips, Erik's eyes are fully dilated, it's obvious how much he wants this. "How did you convince him?" Marco asked, having no idea if he should look at Mats or Erik.

"It turns out, he wants you, just as much as you want him." Mats pushed Erik into the direction of the bed. "Now the both of you strip and get down onto your knees in front of me." Marco moaned, he loves dominant, master Mats.

Marco is already half naked, only wearing a pair of sweats, he pulled on the waist band and let them fall to the floor along with his boxer shorts. Marco is embarrassingly already hard, his cock slapping against his stomach, followed by groan.

Erik's cheeks had turned red, something about him undressing in front of four staring eyes made him feel a little embarrassed, but he really wants this and decides to go ahead.  Erik pulled his nike T-shirt up over his head and onto the floor, exposing his muscular body. Mats made a satisfied purr, which gave Erik the confidence to continue. Erik dug his finger tips into the waist band of his shorts and boxers, letting them both drop to the floor, in one swift move.

Mats looked from Marco to Erik and smirked, both of them are rock hard and nothing has been done, yet. "What two needy sluts I have here." Mats strut up and down the hotel room. "Hands and knees on the floor, facing away from each other."

Marco and Erik looked at each other with a shrug, before dropping down to their hands and knees. "Bad little sluts need to be punished." A fully dressed Mats said calmly, while reaching over for the tube of lube. Mats poured a generous amount of liquid onto each of his hands, only then settling down in between the both of them.

Marco shivered, feeling Mats' large finger running up his crack, Erik made a similar sound. Mats teased for a few more seconds, then slammed inside the both of them, making them both cry out in response. Mats twisted and turned his finger, the quickly added a second one, slowly thrusting them in and out. Mats found both prostates easily and gave them both a quick rub. Eventually Mats worked his way up to four fingers and only pulled them out once he slipped in and out of them easily.

"I have a surprise for the both of you." Mats pulled a long double ended dildo out of a bag on the floor. "I bought this especially for you joining us Erik. And Marco if you're a good boy, you will get your wish." Mats winked.

Mats nudged the head of the dildo against Marco's lube slick entrance and slowly started to push the rubbery objected inside. The midfielder soon became bored of Mats' slow movements and slammed his hips back. Marco filled himself to the hilt with a moan. Mats pressed the other end against Erik, who took Mats by surprise and slammed himself back onto the dildo, just like Marco before him.

"You two, look so hot like this. Move." Mats growled, his eyes fixed on the both of them, who now started to move. Erik is more experienced than Mats thought, the younger one sliding up and down with ease, letting little whimpers and moans slip out every now and then.

Marco on the other hand, found it a little more difficult to get a proper rhythm going. Mats chuckled because he expected Erik to be the one struggling. Marco had his finger tips into the carpet and tried his hardest to slide up and down.

"Erik, lay on your stomach on the bed." Erik nodded, slowly letting the toy glide out of him and jumped up onto the bed, spreading his legs with anticipation. Marco licked his lips, seeing him spread out like a feast.

Mats eased the dildo out of Marco and pressed his lips against Marco's pale neck. "You've got your wish sweetheart, i'm going to watch you fucking his brains out before I fuck you." With that Mats pulled away.

Marco clambered up onto the bed, helping Erik up onto his hands and knees, pressing the head of his cock against Erik's open hole. Marco was just about to push in when Mats spoke. "Spank him Marco."

Erik rested his head on his shoulder, his tongue caught between his teeth. Marco raised his hand and brought it down onto Erik's left ass cheek. The younger one let out a strangled moan. Marco repeated his motion on the right cheek. He brought his hand down a few more times, until Erik's skin turned a pale pink.

"Fuck him Marco, fuck him like you've always wanted." Mats growled and Marco wasted no time, slamming inside of Erik with one swift move. The both of them cried out, they have wanted this for so long. Marco stalled for a few moments, giving Erik plenty of time to adjust.

Marco hadn't even noticed Mats take his clothes off, but the older defender sat in the chair next to the bed, stroking his hard, leaking cock. Mats' eyes locked on the two of them on the bed. He knows how long Marco has wanted Erik and decided to let Marco have his fun before joining in.

Marco gripped tightly onto Erik's hips and started to move, thrusting slowly in and out of the tight passage but gained speed and force the more Erik adjusted to his cock. The younger one let out groans, telling Marco just how much he likes to be fucked.

Erik thrust his hips back to meet Marco's thrusts, apparently not satisfied with Marco's pace. The midfielder gripped harder and slammed inside brutally. Erik threw his head back. "Fuck yes, Marco."

Mats took that as his queue to join in and slipped behind, bending him over Erik's back and pushed inside. Marco stalled inside of Erik, enjoying the feeling of being filled up by his boyfriend too much. Mats didn't take it slow and reached the hilt within a matter of seconds.

Mats started to move instantly, he never took it easy on Marco because the both of them didn't want it that way, unless they are making love but this is anything but. Mats thrust hard and deep.

Marco had picked up his pace again and made a search for the younger one's prostate. Only knowing he's found it when Erik whines and thrusts his hips back. Marco pounds into Erik with all his might, slamming into his sweet spot with every thrust.

Mats pounded into Marco with so much speed and pace, that Erik could feel it. He can read Marco like an open book and found his prostate within seconds but only hitting it every other thrust, just to be a tease.

Erik is close now, his cock is aching and dripping with pre cum, drawing more out of him every time Marco hit his prostate. Three more brutal slams onto his prostate and Erik is coming, without being touched. The youngest one bucked and whined as he spurt his seed onto the bed sheets bellow him.    

Erik slid off Marco's cock and was about to lay down when Mats' next order came. "Suck him off Erik, make him come in your throat. Erik shuffled over, still on his knees and took Marco's cock into his hand.

Erik licked at the head, teasing him with little kitten licks. Marco growled in frustration and slammed his cock into the back of Erik's throat. The midfielder felt guilty and run a hand through Erik's hair. The younger one didn't seem to mind and bobbed his head up and down Marco's shaft with ease.

Marco is on cloud nine. He doesn't know if he wants to thrust back onto Mats' cock or forward into the hot willing mouth. Mats repeatedly hit Marco's prostate and with the talented mouth working his cock, it all became too much. Marco pushed Erik's head down as he came, filling the younger one's throat with his salty release. Erik pulled off, his cheeks pink while he showed Marco his seed before swallowing the thick white spurts in one mouthful, Marco couldn't help but moan at how dirty Erik is.  

Mats himself is close to the edge now, he thrust into Marco much slower as to savour the feeling of his boyfriends tight heat wrapped around his cock. Mats managed a further three more thrusts before losing it. His hips stuttering and coming to a stall as he came inside of Marco. Stalling until he catches his breath and only then does he pull out.

Mats collapses down on the bed, taking Marco and Erik into each arm. "You can stay for the night Erik because I want to fuck your tight ass, as well."      

**Author's Note:**

> In part two an actual threesome will happen between them ;)


End file.
